1:5 - Michelle
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:15 PM Leo wanders around the yard, looking for a certain someone, when... He spots a flying shape and summons a sword to fly up after. "Michelle!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:17 PM "Didn't know you could do that." Michelle says, seeing him. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:19 PM Leo grins and summons another blade - this one larger - and stands on it. "Yup! My power's pretty handy in a lot of ways. I wanted to talk with you, though." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:19 PM "You did?" Michelle asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:21 PM Leo nods. "I may have... well I let my anger get the best of me and said some thigns I shouldn't have to your sister." He chuckles nervously. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:22 PM Michelle barely reacts. "What?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:23 PM Leo sighs. "I don't think I was completely wrong but I had a migraine and went outside. She started talking about... something I don't remember now and I snapped at her. It was wrong of me, but I have no idea how to apologize to her." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:23 PM "Kay." Is all Michelle says, having no idea what he is talking about. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:26 PM Leo sits down and summons a hammer with head large enough to be a stool for Michelle to sit. "Was wondering if you had any ideas of what I could do. Like, you room with her and everything, right? Gotta know more than me, at least." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:29 PM "Dunno, met her last week." Michelle says, her wings stop and she starts to drift slowly toward the ground. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:32 PM Leo follows. "Guess I'll just go with the standard 'sorry,'" he says with a laugh. He seems to stare for a moment. "Your wings are pretty awesome, by the way." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:33 PM "I know! They're so nice and soft! Freyja taught me how to fly, I'm not very good at it, it's weird, it doesn't work like you think it should, but she says that's because its magic." Michelle says, flapping her hands.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:35 PM Leo seems genuinely excited. "Magic? Like fwoosh fwoosh?" He pretends to blast fire from his hand. "I thought you were just a mutant like me. That's awesome! What else can you do?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:40 PM "I talk to birds! And I'm strong." Michelle says.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:41 PM "Strong, flying, and talking to birds..." he thinks for a moment. "That can be pretty flashy. Reminds me of some german hero I saw on TV. How strong are you?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:42 PM Michelle pauses, thinking. "I haven't tested, but my bio-mum could lift a truck." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:44 PM Leo's eyes would be stars if this was an anime. "If you're that strong, that's gonna be awesome! Was your mom a hero? I only know the hero's in my city, but I might have heard of her."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:45 PM "She was Valkyra." Michelle says. "She was my hero, she saved me from bullies once, she even signed an autograph!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:47 PM Leo pauses for a moment and then snaps. "That's the German hero! Yeah, she's famous! That's pretty amazing, Michelle. I'm sure you don't have to worry about bullies anymore then if-" He pauses. "Oh, I remembered. Sorry for your loss." He lands and stands, looking unsure of what else to say. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:48 PM Michelle blinks. "I didn't know her well. I was adopted." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:49 PM Leo looks at her. "Oh, still. I know what it's like to have lost parents you never really knew. Still sucks." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:53 PM "You lost your parents?" Michelle ask, quite bluntly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:55 PM Leo nods. "Yeah, I was too young to remember, though. Still, feels like I missed out on something great, you know?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:55 PM "No?" Michelle says. "I was adopted." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:56 PM Leo thinks. "Fair enough. Guess it's a bit different." He laughs. "But enough about that. I'm more curious about you! You ever try to lift anything real heavy?"(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:57 PM "Papa has weights, I lifted a few hundred pounds easily. He didn't have more than that." Michelle says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 9:59 PM Leo smiles. "Damn, nice. I can only bench like, one hundred and twenty myself. Kinda wish I was a brick type like that. You're a lucky girl." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:01 PM "BUt you have weapons... I should get a weapon..." Michelle mumbles to herself. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 10:02 PM Leo's eyes light up. "What kind of weapon do you want? I guarantee I can draw it and let you see if you like it." He seems a bit too excited for this. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:03 PM Michelle pauses. "I don't know... Valkyras use maces and shields... I should have one of those I think?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 10:05 PM Leo nods and pulls out a notebook from his pocket. "Let's see..... I thought I had one in here." He flips past a few things and comes to an empty page. "There we go." He pulls out a pin and a sword appears for him to put the notebook on. "What do you want it to look like? Nothing beats my drafting." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:06 PM "It's a mace, it has like big bit at the end, and lines things that go out?" Michelle explains, quite poorly. "I have a picture?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 10:08 PM Leo closes the notebook. "You got a picture? Can I see?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:09 PM Michelle takes out her phone and shows Leo a promo picture of Valkyra with a flanged mace in hand. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 10:11 PM Leo smiles. "Want to see something cool?" He focuses on the phone and the weapon Valkyra is holding evaporates like water. In the air, a full size version of the mace appears. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:11 PM "Oh." Michelle says, she looks at it for a moment. "It looks like hers."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 10:13 PM Leo grabs it and offers it to her. "It IS a direct copy," he says with a laugh, then takes it from the air and offers it to Michelle. "I'm sure we can use this to make you one just like it if you want." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:15 PM Michelle grabs it. "It's light." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 10:16 PM Leo nods. "When we get your's made it will have some real weight, but I'm sure strong girl like you will be fine with that." he chuckles. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:21 PM Michelle nods. "It's weird." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 10:23 PM Leo is writing some notes. "What's weird?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:23 PM "This." Michelle waves the weapon around. "Feels weird." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 10:24 PM Leo laughs. "Well, it is technically not a real weapon." His tattoos are obvious on his arms now, as he's pulled up his sleeves to write. May 6, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:19 PM "Right." Michelle hands it back. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:40 PM "Everything ok?" Leo asks, letting the weapon vanish and reappear in the photo. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:46 PM Michelle nods. "Yeah?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:47 PM Leo nods. "Good, good. Need any help practicing? I can catch you if you wanna try something crazy." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:49 PM "Pracitcing what?" Michelle asks, having completely forgotten about flight practice. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:52 PM Leo points up after putting his notebook away. "Weren't you practicing flying or something? I've seen you do it a lot, after all. Took me a while to get it, honestly." He laughs. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:53 PM "Oh, right... I was." Michelle says. "I don't really fall." Michelle goes up, then stops flapping her wings but rather than fall as she ought to, she drifts down softly. "see?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:54 PM Leo is impressed. "Slowfall? Nice!" May 7, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:38 AM "It's useful, I don't know how I'd get down with it." Michelle says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:42 AM Leo laughs. “Be thankful you don’t have to find out. It’s not very fun. Breaking bones and stuff in a fall, I mean.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:46 AM Michelle nods. "That doesn't sound good, yes." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:27 AM “Definitely not...” he thinks. “Well, I gotta go find your sis. Wish me luck! I’ll see if anyone can make you a mace.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:28 AM "Okay." With that Michelle flies off. Only to come back a minute later. "I forgot to say bye..." She lands and wraps a wing around Leo. "Bye now." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:33 AM Leo smiles at the semi hug and hugs Michelle back. “I forgot to say it as well!” He takes a step back and bows deeply. “A good day to you, miss Michelle!” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:33 AM Michelle waves and flies off. Category:Roleplay Category:Michelle Roleplay Category:Leo Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay